Page In A Book
by Ayras
Summary: One Shot. Main character goes to a bar to drink her misery away, and runs into a certain demon. SatoruXmc


Just Another Page in His Book

I continued to stare at my blank computer screen. I told myself I was going to work overtime for not getting much accomplished after lunch, but when you have your heart broken who wants to work?

I let out a sigh. It was no use I couldn't get his words out of my head. He announced he was off the market. He had finally met his perfect half. I had wanted to date him ever since I started working for this company. He offered to let me shadow him. I worked next to him, but I could still never get the courage to talk to him.

I let out a sigh again as I collected my things.

"Going home Itou?" Someone says from behind.

"I didn't realize you were still here, but yes I am."

"Good I was worried you had been staring at your screen for the last 20 minutes. Get some rest. See you on Monday."

"Good night Kakeru." I mumbled as I walked away.

I hope I put on a good enough smile for him.

"I need a drink." I headed to a nearby bar.

The bell chimed as I entered.

"Good evening." The bartender called. "Oh it's you."

"Hello to you too Kiyoto."

He grinned, "Usual?"

"No I'll take a vodka and cranberry tonight."

He made my drink.

"Here. Hey you look totally bummed, what's eating you?"

"Just stuff, nothing important."

Kiyoto shrugged and continued to sever others. I sat at the bar, and ordered another drink. I looked around; there were several couples, and a group of guys being extremely loud.

"They are celebrating something." Kiyoto whispered to me.

"Eek! Don't whisper in my ear." I could feel myself blush a little. He laughed. "Can I get another Kiyoto?"

"Hey don't overdue it." He said but still made another.

Someone came up to the bar to order more drinks, he turned to me, "Tough day?"

I scoffed, "You have no idea."

"Want to talk about it? Strangers make pretty good listeners."

I turned to look at the guy to tell him to butt out of my business. He was extremely good looking. He was dressed in a suit, shaggy brown hair, and hazel eyes. He reminded me of Kakeru, his confidence just oozing from him.

"I um…"

"She's pretty shy." Kiyoto told the guy as he handed him his drink.

The guy laughed, "Come on, join me." He grabbed my arm and tugged.

I threw Kiyoto a glare. He mouthed "you're welcome" as I was led to a table.

"Watch my drink a second." He set his glass down and walked to his group and gave them their drinks.

"Is that really okay leaving them?" I asked when he returned.

"It's fine. I'm Satoru by the way."

"I'm Aira."

"I'll get you another drink, what are you drinking?"

"Uh I probably should stop after this one. I don't normally drink something so strong."

He came back, "Alright have a shot with me then."

"Um ok." I glanced over at Kiyoto and he gave me a thumbs up.

"Don't worry, it's called birthday cake."

"Wow that was really sweet." I grabbed my head, "Ugh that was probably too much I'm starting to see doubles. I better call it a night."

I stood up and reached down to grab my purse and almost toppled over.

"Ah I'm so sorry."

Satoru was standing right in front of me with his arm around my waist. "Will you be alright?"

"Yeah I just need some fresh air." I took my purse and headed outside. I leaned against the building and let out a huge sigh.

I walked towards my place.

"Hey watch it!" Someone yelled as a guy on a bicycle flew by me and knocked me off my feet.

"Oww." I moaned as I inspected the damage. I cut my knee, and scraped up my hands.

"You ok?" A voice came behind me.

"Satoru?"

"I was worried, so I followed you." He offered me his hand and pulled me to my feet. "Your knee is banged up pretty bad. Come on, my place is near by." He scooped me into his arms.

"Satoru! Put me down!"

"Why?"

"It's embarrassing."

He laughed. "Come on, its right around the corner." He carried me to his place, we went inside and he set me down on the couch. "Give me a second."

He came back with a handful of items to clean and bandage my knee, and a bottle of water. When he finished wrapping my knee up he sat next to me.

"Thank you." I mumbled staring down hoping he wouldn't notice my embarrassment.

Suddenly his hand was on my chin lifting my face to look at him. My cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Ha ha you're so shy it's cute."

If it was possible I turned more red from being called cute.

He leaned in closer, until his face was only inches from mine. His lips met with mine, and my mind drew a blank. I couldn't think with his gentle kiss. He put his hand behind my neck and the kiss became more intense. I closed my eyes and enjoyed it.

"Stay." He whispered in my ear. I couldn't think, I just met this guy, but I need this. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he picked me up and carried me to his room. He set my purse on the desk and then me down on the bed.

He joined me and immediately his lips met with mine. They were so hot, the kisses became more intense. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap.

I let out a gasp, out of surprise. "Satoru!"

"Shhh" he hushed me and wrapped his arms even tighter, holding me close. He slide his hand underneath the base of my shirt, my gasp gave him a chance to slide his tongue between my lips into my mouth making our kisses deeper.

All I could think about was how I was about to be eaten.

"Aira" He whispered my name by my ear, "You have no idea the kinds of faces you are making." He moved his lips to my neck and he bit softly.

"Mmmm" I quickly covered my mouth and could feel my cheeks redden.

"No don't hide your sweet voice." He removed my hands, and kissed me again. He grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head. I could feel his hand removing his tie.

He picked his body up and flipped me to lay on my back. He took off his jacket, and straddled my body. I reached up with trembling fingers and began to unbutton his shirt.

He grinned at me, and went back to biting and sucking on my neck.

"Ow! That hurt." He bit me a little too hard.

"Just leaving a mark."

"Wha!?" I gasped.

He planted another kiss on my lips, then on my ear, down my neck, and down to my chest. He slid his hand behind my back and undid the clasp of my bra. I blushed again with how much ease he did that. He chucked.

"I'd love to keep that look on your face all to myself." He planted another kiss on my lips. He sat back, "Are you going to keep going?" He gestured towards his pants.

"I um…" I reached towards his belt with trembling fingers.

Suddenly he grabs my hands, "You don't do this very much do you?"

My face turned very scarlet, "I um…" I stuttered. How was I supposed to say, that I have never done this. I didn't want to be that girl so I tugged my hands away from him and continued to undo his belt. Next I moved to his pants button, and then unzipped his zipper.

He smirked, "You're doing well for as shy as you are, but let me take the lead from here. He stood up and tugged his pants off, and tugged my skirt off as well. He laid down next to me and wrapped his arms around me holding me close.

He kissed my lips and moved back to my neck and my collar bone. One of his hands rested on my thigh and slide upward as he made a trail of kisses towards my breast.

"Cute panties." He whispered in my ear, as he slid them to the side and his finger entered me. I jumped from the shock and the new feeling while Satoru's arm held me tight against him.

I went to wrap my arms around him, and my hand bumped his manhood. He let out a little grunt.

My curiosity got the better of me and I brushed up against it again, rubbing my hand slowly against it.

"Tease." He moaned out.

I loved hearing his voice, so I slid my fingers up to the waist band and put my hand into his boxers. I took my fingers and gently rubbed against his length. He let out a grunt.

"I can't take this anymore." He pulled his fingers out of me, and yanked off my panties and then pulled off his boxers. "This is what you get for teasing me." He kisses my ear and my lips.

He put the condom on and positioned himself between my legs. He held himself over me as he slowly began to enter me.

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly as the pain began running through my body.

"It'll feel good soon." He whispered as he kissed the corners of my eyes where tears were forming. "I'm all in."

He didn't move, instead he put a little bit of his weight onto me and kissed me deeply. Our breaths became rigid and I melted into him.

I never thought there could be so much passion in a one night stand. I wanted to cry out in join for losing myself to him in this moment, but cry out in pain thinking this is it.

He moaned my name as he finished. I felt a little empty as he pulled himself off me.

"Let me hold you a little bit." He got back into bed and wrapped his arms around me. "You're trembling, guess I pushed you too much." He kissed my cheek and held me close.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

My head was pounding. The room was unusually dark; I looked to check the clock. Huh, it's not in its normal spot? Then I remembered, I'm not at home. Embarrassed at what I had just done I looked over to see Satoru's sleeping face next to me.

I quietly and slowly slid out of bed and began to dress. I tip-toed across the room and grabbed my purse. I saw the time was 3:45. I looked over at Satoru once last time before I opened the door and left.

I walked quickly as I could, down the stairs. I could hear heavy breathing from the living room. I glanced at the couch as I walked by. It was Kakeru. I stood there stunned. Oh my gosh, I just slept with Kakeru's roommate. I thought as I blushed.

I took a blanket from a chair and covered him with it. Don't want him to catch a cold, and I quickly left.

Once I got outside, no matter how badly my knee was throbbing I ran the entire way home. I went inside my apartment, and broke down into tears. I felt worse leaving Satoru then I did seeing Kakeru. I sat in the entryway and cried.


End file.
